


Glasses 2

by Authormitchel



Series: Glasses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, not theirs, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Neville proposes to Pansy, Draco takes Harry's glasses off.





	Glasses 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. You can follow me on tumblr at thinkmyhappythoughts or you can ask me a question there. And I love reading your comments. And Jo, if you're reading this, I have an idea.

Draco’s said it before and he’ll say it again, “Fuck Pansy Parkinson.” She is the most conniving, evil, brilliant witch he has ever known, but she is also one of his best friends which basically makes his attendance at her birthday party almost compulsory. She was hosting it at a quaint new pub which Draco had been dying to check out, unfortunately Draco doubted he could appropriately take in the décor with the amount of Gryffindors that were sure to be in attendance. 

Because the gods were cruel to the wicked when they all had left Hogwarts, Pansy had automatically taken up with Neville fucking Longbottom of all people. Draco had just assumed it was a bit of hero worship and that she’d soon get over it, but even well after their reputations had been resurrected she had stuck with him. Merlin only knew why. 

Still, Longbottom’s presence in his best friend’s life facilitated more than one outing with a Gryffindor or two so Draco figured he could handle one more. 

He was wrong. 

“Will you….will you marry me?” Longbottom stuttered from the floor. And any chance Draco had of pawning Pansy off on one of his more likeable, non-Gryffindor business associates went out the window the moment that witch saw the ring. 

Draco was almost hard at the sight of that rock, he knew Pansy wouldn’t be able to resist it. She loved Longbottom alright, but the size of that ring was nearly pornographic and absolutely perfect for a witch like Pansy. 

There was no way she wasn’t going to say, 

“Yes!!”

Then Longbottom stood, prouder and taller than he did after he killed Nagini and scooped Pansy up in a kiss. The future Mrs. Neville Longbottom, un-fucking-believable. 

 

Draco took another sip from his glass. So far he had been accosted by Granger and the Weasel, bumped into by a snogging Dead and Seamus Finnigan, who were obviously still in their Honeymoon phase, and worst of all hugged by a sweat happy Longbottom. If Draco didn’t find someone who once wore green and silver soon he was going to lose his flipping mind. 

At least he was still missing one particular dark haired menace. Potter had spoken for him and his mother at their trials and while their social circles had become more closely intertwined, Draco had steered clear of the boy wonder. It wasn’t hard either,  
Potter, though not reclusive, hadn’t reached for the spotlight even as the public clamored for him. He had given interviews to the Quibbler and one to the new group who had taken over the prophet, Hermione Granger Weasley at their head, but that was it. 

He attended the Memorials for the fallen, all of the fallen, Death Eaters included. He had been hexed and spat on by their family members to old to care that they were hexing the wizarding world’s hero. Crabbe’s mother had darn near murdered him with a strangling hex before she had collapsed in a heap of grief and tears. No one involved had said a word, not even Potter. 

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked the new body beside him.

“A pint,” Potter answered. “They’re quite the couple aren’t they?” Draco snorted. 

“Quite,” he replied. “Did you know Longbottom was going to propose?” 

“Yeah, he asked me to come with him to pick out the ring since Dean and Seamus were on their honeymoon. I think he might have caught it at their wedding anyway.”

“What?” Draco asked confused. 

Harry leaned in conspiratorily. “Wedding fevor. Angelina caught it at Ron and Hermione’s wedding. Why do you think George isn’t here?”

Draco wanted to tell him that he couldn’t care less, but he was on his way to “too pissed” to bother so he didn’t. What’s one more Gryffindor overshare? 

“He’s at home planning a seating chart. I had Angelina as a Captain, trust me, even if you don’t like him you should pity him.”

“Ah,” said Draco. “I remember Bennet, a truly fierce witch. Won’t be a fifth of the torture Pansy’s going to put Longbottom through though, but I feel for him.”

“I thought you didn’t like Neville.”

“I don’t, but since Pansy refused Nott, Blaise, and a Swedish prince, I can only believe it’s love.”

“Ha!” Potter barked out a laugh. 

Draco took a step back, he was okay with the oversharing, the loud voices, and obnoxious clothing choices of the Gryffindor pack, but he was not going to deal with a psychotic Harry Potter. 

“Sorry, it’s just that I’ve been doing the same thing with Neville.”

Draco furrowed his brow. 

“You….”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I tried Katie Bell, Hannah Abbott, even some of Ginny’s teammates, but nope he never even looked at anyone but Pansy.” 

“I feel like I should be offended on Pansy’s behalf.”

Potter rolled his eyes, and clasped Draco on the shoulder. 

“Honestly Malfoy I don’t think she’ll care. She has what she wants now.”

Draco followed Potter’s eye line. Longbottom and Pansy were in an animated conversation with Zabini and Ginny Weasley, who were what……holding hands. 

“Oh,” said Draco, prepared to hold Potter back to give Blaise some running room then remembering Draco owes him some money from the last Arrow’s game decides to move out of Potter’s way. But when he looks back at Potter, he just looks fond. 

“Do you think they’ll be next?” Potter asks. 

“Didn’t know you were into polygamy Potter.” 

And Potter nearly spirts his drink all over the bar. 

“What? Me and Gin?” 

Draco nods. 

“We haven’t been together for years, even then it was nothing more than a few chaste kisses.” 

“Not your type?” 

“Wrong parts,” Potter replied. Then it was Draco’s turn to choke. 

“Didn’t you know?” Potter asked looking way too amused for Draco’s liking. “I like men. Exclusively.”

“Cock, you know,” he elaborated. 

“Are you drunk?” Draco asked, eyes wide. 

“No, not yet. You want to help me change that?” 

And before Draco can answer, Potter hands him about shot and he takes it. 

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. Potter is a light weight and Draco is not surprised in the least. “You’re pretty,” Potter mumbles. Draco’s eyes widen. Now, that is a surprise. 

“You really are, pretty blonde hair.”

Potter reaches up to stroke Draco’s “pretty blonde hair”, but Draco smacks his hand out of the way on reflex, but feels a little bad at the look on Potter’s face. Potter recovers quickly though, leaning forward, Draco thinks he’s going for a closer look at his hair, but instead Draco finds a pair of lips against his, glad that those infernal glasses aren’t bumping his nose as he tastes Potter’s tongue.


End file.
